vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Piloto
Piloto es el primer episodio de la primera temporada de The Vampire Diaries y el primer episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis DESEO, DESAMOR, ENVIDIA, REDENCIÓN, MIEDO, Y RABIA, EMPIEZA AHORA — Cuatro meses después del accidente de tráfico que mató a sus padres, Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev) y su hermano menor, Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen), siguen tratando de seguir con sus vidas. Cuando la escuela comienza, Elena está intrigada por un nuevo estudiante guapo y misterioso llamado Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley), quien viene de otra escuela, y los dos inmediatamente son atraídos uno al otro, con Elena sin darse cuenta de que Stefan en realidad es un vampiro centenario. Cuando el hermano mayor de Stefan, Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder), llega a Mystic Falls, una antigua rivalidad entre los dos se despierta y que podría ser la ruina de Elena y la ciudad. Sara Canning, Katerina Graham, Candice Accola, Zach Roerig, Kayla Ewell, y Michael Trevino también aparecen. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell como Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood Elenco Invitado * Chris William Martin como Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres como William Tanner Co-Protagonizado por * Steve Belford como Darren Malloy * Cindy Busby como Brooke Fenton * Marci T. House como Señora Clarke * Wesley R. MacInnes como Chico del Baño #1 Trivia *Este es el piloto/primer episodio de The Vampire Diaries. *Antagonista: Damon Salvatore. **Este episodio marca la primera vez en el que un personaje principal es un antagonista. *Elena y Damon no compartieron ninguna escena en este episodio. *Darren Malloy y Brooke Fenton son los primeros personajes que aparecen en la serie y los primeros personajes en ser asesinados en el show. Sus nombres aparecen en la televisión mientras pasan las noticias detrás de Elena. *Brooke Fenton parece ser levantada del suelo, lo que sugiere que su atacante tenía vuelo limitado. **Esta es una habilidad sobrenatural que los vampiros ya no tienen, aunque tienen la fuerza y la capacidad de saltar muy alto. *Este es el primer episodio que cuenta con todos los personajes principales. *Los personajes principales son introducidos en el siguiente orden: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vicki y Tyler. *De acuerdo al teléfono de Elena cuando está leyendo el mensaje de Bonnie, la fecha que aparece en el teléfono dice 7 de septiembre de 2009, que es un lunes. Así, el primer episodio tiene lugar durante un período de tres días, septiembre 6-8, de 2009. *La puerta principal de la casa de Elena tiene una ventana que sólo se puede ver en este episodio porque el rodaje de la serie se trasladó de Vancouver, Canadá (donde se filmó el Piloto) a Atlanta, Georgia (para el resto de la serie hasta el momento). *935 es el número de casa de la Casa Gilbert. *Nina Dobrev interpretó a Katherine en este episodio, pero únicamente en una fotografía; ella no aparece realmente como Katherine sino hasta Lost Girls por medio de flashbacks. *La conversación de Elena con Stefan en el cementerio revela que ambos comparten clases de inglés y francés al igual que la clase de historia con el Señor Tanner. *Este episodio es el primero en el primer capítulo de la Temporada Uno, El Capítulo de Vicki. *Este episodio revela que el accidente que mató a los padres de Elena tomó lugar cuatro meses antes. Referencias del libro * En la primera escena post-teaser se ve a Stefan de pie sobre el techo de la casa de los Salvatore, con la mirada perdida en el bosque. Esto hace referencia a la primera escena de Stefan en El Despertar, en el cual está de pie en el bosque antes de ir a la escuela. * Elena se sienta cerca de la ventana y escribe en su diario. Ella es vista más tarde siendo vista por un cuervo y luego se dirige a su escuela. * Bonnie bromea sobre empezar a ser psíquica. * Caroline empieza su rivalidad con su mejor amiga Elena. Asesinados *Darren Malloy y Brooke Fenton - pérdida de sangre, asesinados por Damon Salvatore. Notas de Producción *Durante la escena en la que Elena Gilbert y Bonnie Bennett están juntas en el coche, un miembro de la tripulación se puso en cuclillas detrás del asiento trasero. *Katerina Graham, quien interpreta a Bonnie, en realidad se pasó un alto en las primeras escenas con Nina en el coche. *Este es el único episodio de la temporada uno que tiene audio comentarios en el DVD/Blu-ray. *La escena en donde Elena pesca a Jeremy tratando de ocultar el hecho de que consume drogas fue filmado a las 2:00 am de la mañana. *Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) reveló en entrevistas que sus dientes "caninos" puntiagudos pasaban desapercibidos hasta su llegada el set para el rodaje del piloto en Vancouver. *De acuerdo a Paul, el consiguió el rol dos semanas antes de empezar a filmar en Vancouver. Después de conseguir el papel, inmediatamente fue a una librería para comprar y leer la novela. *El Director Marcos Siega le preguntó a sus seguidores en Twitter recomendaciones musicales mientras estaba editando. *Este fue el único episodio filmado en Vancouver. El resto de los episodios fueron filmados en Covington, Georgia (que funciona como la pequeña ciudad ficticia de Mystic Falls, Virginia) y otras comunidades alrededor de Greater Atlanta[5] para tomar ventaja de los incentivos fiscales locales. Referencias Culturales * James Blunt es un cantautor inglés conocido por su soft rock acústico. * Barack Obama es el cuadragésimo cuarto Presidente (2009-2017) de los Estados Unidos. * Heath Ledger fue un actor australiano quien murió por abusar de medicamentos recetados en enero de 2008 a la edad de veintiocho años. * Air Supply es un duo de rock soft quienes saltaron a la fama a finales de los setenta/principios de los ochenta con éxitos como "Lost in Love", y "Making Love Out of Nothing At All." * Pete Wentz es el bajista de la banda pop-punk Fall Out Boy. Es conocido por ser aficionado al delineador de ojos negro y esmalte de uñas. * Hitchcock se refiere a Alfred Hitchcock, el director británico responsable por clásicos thrillers psicológicos tales como el que se aludió con Elena —''Los Pájaros. Continuidad *Primera aparición de Elena Gilbert. *Primera aparición de Stefan Salvatore. *Primera aparición de Damon Salvatore. *Primera aparición de Jeremy Gilbert. *Primera aparición de Bonnie Bennett. *Primera aparición de Caroline Forbes. *Primera aparición de Matt Donovan. *Primera aparición de Vicki Donovan. *Primera aparición de Tyler Lockwood. *Primera aparición de Jenna Sommers. * Stefan conoce a Elena por primera vez el 23 de mayo de 2009 antes de los eventos del "''Piloto." Se reúnen cuatro meses después como es visto en este episodio, a pesar de que Elena llega a "conocer" a Stefan por primera vez. * Stefan menciona que no ha visto Damon en cincuenta años. **El episodio Black Hole Sun más tarde revela que pasó entre los dos la última vez que se vieron, later reveals what happened between them the last time they saw each other, que fue el 10 de mayo de 1994. ***Damon mató a Gail, una mujer embarazada de seis meses enfrente de Stefan y Zach Salvatore. ***La hija de Zach con Gail, Sarah Salvatore, sobrevivió, pero fue puesta en adopción después de que Stefan obligó a Zach a olvidar que conoció a Gail y que estaban esperando un hijo. *Elena y Damon no tuvieron escenas juntos, aunque Damon si menciona a Elena, dando a entender que él es consciente de su existencia. Sin embargo, fue revelado en The Departed que él conoció a Elena antes que Stefan y la obligó a olvidar su encuentro. Citas :Stefan: Durante más de un siglo, viví oculto; entre las sombras, solo en el mundo. Hasta ahora. Soy un vampiro, y esta es mi historia. ---- :Stefan: No debería haber vuelto a casa. Conozco los riesgos. Pero no tengo elección. Necesito conocerla. ---- :Elena: Querido diario, hoy será un día diferente. Tiene que serlo. Sonreiré y resultaré convincente. Mi sonrisa dirá "Estoy bien, gracias." "Sí, me siento mucho mejor." Dejaré de ser la chica triste que perdió a sus padres. Empezaré de cero, seré una persona nueva. Es el único modo de salir adelante. ---- :Elena: Querido diario, me las he arreglado. He debido decir, "Estoy bien, gracias" al menos cincuenta veces. Sin sentirlo ni una sola vez. Pero nadie se ha dado cuenta. Cuando me preguntan "¿Cómo estás?", no quieren realmente una respuesta. ---- :Stefan: Hoy perdí el control. Todo lo que he mantenido enterrado en mi interior salió bruscamente a la superficie. Fui simplemente incapaz de resistirme a ella. ---- :Elena: No podría haberme equivocado más. Creí que sonreír me ayudaría a salir del paso. Fingir que todo iba bien. :Stefan: Tenía un plan. Quería dejar de ser lo que era. Iniciar una nueva vida como una persona nueva, una persona sin pasado. :Elena: Sin dolor. :Stefan/Elena: Una persona viva. :Elena: Pero no es tan fácil. Las cosas malas se quedan contigo. :Stefan: Te persiguen. No puedes escapar de ellas. Por mucho que lo desees. :Elena: Lo único que puedes hacer es prepararte para las cosas buenas. Para que cuando lleguen, las invites a entrar. Porque lo necesitas. Yo, lo necesito. ---- :Elena: ¿Quieres pasar? :Stefan: Sí. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= TVD Promocional - Piloto - 01.jpg TVD Promocional - Piloto - 03.jpg TVD Promocional - Piloto - 05.jpg TVD Promocional - Piloto - 07.jpg TVD Promocional - Piloto - 08.jpg TVD Promocional - Piloto - 16.jpg |-|Capturas= The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 01.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 02.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 03.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 04.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 05.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 06.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 07.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 08.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 09.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 10.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 11.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 12.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 13.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 14.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 15.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 16.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 17.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 18.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 19.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 20.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 21.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 22.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 23.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 24.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 25.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 26.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 27.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 28.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 29.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 30.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 31.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 32.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 33.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 34.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 35.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 36.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 37.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 38.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 39.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 40.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 41.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 42.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 43.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 44.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 45.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 46.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 47.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 48.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 49.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 50.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 51.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 52.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 53.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 54.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 55.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 56.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 57.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 58.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 59.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 60.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 61.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 62.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 63.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 64.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 65.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 66.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 67.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 68.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 69.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 70.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 71.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 72.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 73.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 74.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 75.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 76.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 77.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 78.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 79.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 80.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 81.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 82.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 83.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 84.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 85.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 86.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 87.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 88.png The Vampire Diaries - Piloto - 89.png |-|Detrás de Escenas= TVD Detras de Escena - Piloto - 01.jpg TVD Detras de Escena - Piloto - 02.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_03.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_04.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_05.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_06.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_07.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_08.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_09.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_10.jpg TVD_Detras_de_Escena_-_Piloto_11.jpg Referencias Ver también en:Pilot fr:Episode 1x01 : Mystic Falls pt-br:Pilot Categoría:Episodios de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Temporada 1